The Slumbering Beasts
by CrimsonHeaven
Summary: Sequel to "The Slumbering Heart" Although happy in her marriage, Tifa struggles with periodic depressions because of the growing difference in age between her and Vincent. After several shocking events, Vincent's happy family life is turned upside down and shattered. Will he be able to live with the grief and what will he find as tries to uncover the truth?
1. Chapter 1 - Nibelheim

Chapter 1

Tifa

Finally, the dreaded day had come. It eventually had to come.

I stood motionless in my bedroom, staring out the window at the activity outside. Families rushed by, children were playing, merchants roamed about the square selling goods; it was all a normal day here in the lovely and bustling town of Nibelheim. After marrying, Vincent and I had settled in the growing community of my old home town, alongside many others who also wanted to rebuild the quaint little town to its former glory. Needless to say, I was beyond happy to be raising a family in the same place where I had grown up. But today, there was a dark veil cast over the usually idyllic surroundings that I called home.

It was my birthday. And I hated it beyond anything else.

I turned away from the window, turning my attention back to the laundry basket in front of me. I picked up the top garment and straightened it out, smiling. One of Vincent's shirts.

The past years I had barely seen Vincent at all in his usual attire, except the few times he went on missions together with Cloud. Now he only sported normal clothes and more simple garments, and the change suited him. For some reason, it made me happy. Before, it was possible even from a distance to see that Vincent was different from normal people. The combination of his stature, his rock hard expression and his rather intimidating get up saw to that. Now, he could blend into a crowd just as easy as anybody else, and he liked it.

I started to fold it as neatly as I could and put it down on the bed. As I continued the work with the rest of our newly washed clothes, I couldn't help but think of him. My husband; the father of my children.

When our daughter Luna was born, the first face she saw was her father's. She froze for a second, eyes locking with his as he held her in his arms. I could see it in his face. He thought she would cry. But Luna just stared in awe at the man holding her, before reaching her tiny little arms towards his face and pinched his cheeks. I could swear she smiled, even though they say babies that young can't do that. But little Luna did smile. And from that moment on she had been daddy's little treasure.

Four years later, our son Leon was born. He was an energetic boy with an adventurous side to him, in strong contrast to the calm and down to earth Luna. During his now 8 year long lifetime, he probably had more scraped knees and bruises than Luna would experience through all of her life. But Leon brought more life into the family and now the days were both busy and fun. Vincent had proven not only a great husband, but also an excellent father. I expected nothing less but still felt extremely lucky.

"It's one amazing man I married" I thought to myself and looked down at my finger at the beautiful ring still shimmering as if it was crafted yesterday. It was made of mythril to last and with the words "Always and forever" engraved inside it. It was hard to imagine it had been nearly fifteen years since we married. Time really passed quickly. The thought was a bit depressing however, and my emotionally weak moments had only come more frequent as the years passed on.

Today was May the 3, marking that I had yet again surpassed Vincent by another year physically.

Every year I grew older, while Vincent stayed the same, and it was beyond my power to prevent it.

Eventually, we would all pass away, leaving him behind. Needless to say, it was a fact that hurt me beyond what words could describe.

As if he had heard my thoughts, my husband came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. His long black hair fell onto my shoulder, still damp and wet from a recent shower.

"Happy birthday, love" he said lovingly, nuzzling up against me. I giggled, trying to chase the sadness away from my voice.

"Vincent, I'm trying to fold the laundry"

I could feel his smile towards my neck and he planted a loving kiss behind my ear. Even after so long he still gave me chills to the bone.

"We finally have a moment alone" he declared, like it was a once in a decade event. It wasn't exactly wrong either. After starting a family, a moment to spend alone together was a rare treat.

"The kids won't be back before a few more hours" he hummed, voice playful.

I grinned and turned towards him. His intense red eyes told me everything I needed to know and had expected after the conversation turned in this direction. I decided to play dumb for a few more minutes, just for the fun of it.

"And?"

His eyes intensified, and I raised my hand to stroke away a few of the long, black bangs from his beautiful face. I could look at that face forever, and still never get tired from it. Vincent blinked slowly and grabbed my hand, kissing the palm. When his eyes returned to mine, they were accompanied by a gentle yet brilliant smile. I returned it with one of my own.

"After so many years of seeing you every day, I am still stunned by your beauty… It's incredible"

Without thinking I put my arms around his back and hugged him as much as I could; taking in his scent. He responded immediately and hugged me with the same intensity. The past years had indeed been incredible and had granted me so much happiness that it was nearly impossible to wrap my head around it all. I had been blessed with a wonderful husband who had in turn granted me two beautiful and equally wonderful children. There was just no topping that. But still I couldn't chase the sad thought of reality away. It felt like dying piece by piece every day.

"Thank you" I breathed and his grip tightened.

"What for?"

For some reason tears started to well up. I was never this emotional before but everything changed after I became a mother. Now I could cry over the slightest of things.

Vincent noticed the change in my demeanor and tried to pull away to look at me. I held him back however, both because I didn't want him to see my face and because I didn't want him to let me go.

"…Tifa?"

"Life with you is wonderful, honey. Still, I wish we had more time"

His gaze turned harsh and he pried me away from him, holding onto my shoulders.

"I thought I told you not to think about that"

I bit down on my lip. Saying I had ruined the mood would have been an understatement.

"Sorry, I just… I overthink sometimes. About how close my death seems when comparing a mortal to an immortal. And…"

Vincent tilted his head slightly to the side as I trailed off, not really wanting to say the words out loud. It was embarrassing.

"And what?"

"I'm older than you now"

Vincent smiled sheepishly.

"No, you're not. You're 36 and I'm 73. Rather than ashamed of your own age, you should be ashamed for dating such an old man"

His attempt at humoring me nearly succeeded. But only nearly.

"No, you're 27. And when I'm 40 you'll be 27 and when I'm 60 you'll be 27. When I turn old, sickly and frail, how can you possibly still want me as your wife?"

Vincent's gaze saddened before he pulled me into another hug. I knew it was unfair of me to throw this at him now, as we had discussed what it meant if we did get together from day one. But still, I feared for what would happen to him when we were all gone. The thought of him having to see his wife, children and grandchildren pass away before he even had turned a second older, was painful.

"You have to stop worrying, Tifa. You do this every year" he said silently, stroking my hair.

"When I said I'd take you as my wife, I didn't mean temporarily. Until death do us part, I will remain your husband. I'll take care of you and the kids and do whatever it takes to make you happy. Isn't that enough? You'll grant me a lifetime of happiness before you're even close to disappearing from this world. You already have. As for me…"

He looked away from me. I wondered what went through his mind.

"You needn't worry. I'll make sure our family will do well, until someday it is my turn to die. And then we'll be together again, all of us"

It wasn't nearly enough comfort but I knew I had to leave it at that. This was our reality, our fate. We had both chosen this and had to be prepared for what was ahead. I forced a smile, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry for being this way now, but there is nothing I'm more grateful towards than you. Thank you for this life, Vincent" I managed to look up at him. His expression was calm yet worrying.

"I owe it all to you and your love for me. Thank you for making me this happy"

He leaned down and kissed me intensely, wrapping me completely in his arms. It was where I felt the safest but also where I felt most fragile. As we parted from it, he kissed my forehead gently.

"No need to thank. You have made me equally happy, Tifa"

I smiled to myself, heart swelling. The mood was back. And we were both prepared to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>Vincent heard the screams before I did. Before I had noticed anything was going on, he had jumped out of his seat. I looked over at him, confused.<p>

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head slightly, listening intently.

"I think Leon is crying"

"Leon?"

He shook his head again, more violently this time.

"No, it's not just Leon. There's a commotion headed this way"  
>He went over to the door, put on his shoes and went outside before I could even put down the plate I was drying off. I hurried after him, worried about what might be going on. Vincent had keen senses and when he was swayed, it was usually something serious.<p>

When I got outside, Vincent was already standing in the town square, speaking with a group of adults. As I got closer, I saw the repulsed expressions on their faces. Something was very wrong. Then I noticed Leon in Vincent's arms. He was sobbing silently, clinging to his father. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in small splatters of blood. I reacted instantly, jumping into the argument.

"What on earth happened to my child?!" I yelled, eyes scanning the faces of the other adults to see if anyone looked guilty. But their expressions were the same; pure and utter repulsion directed at the little 8 year old in Vincent's arms. It made me swallow nervously.

"Rather than that, you should ask what happened to the other children…"

I froze. The blood on Leon came from…

"…tell us what happened" Vincent said, voice calm, before Leon noticed me standing beside him. He stretched his arms out towards me pitifully, eyes overflowing with tears.

"Mommy…"

My heart nearly broke into pieces, seeing my child this way. I came closer and Vincent lifted Leon over into my arms, where he clamped on like a clam on a rock, crying louder.

"I didn't mean it, mom… Honestly, I didn't mean it!"

I kept on patting his back as I held him, trying my best to calm him down.

"What happened?" I repeated, looking over at the elderly man in front of me. It was the principal of the small school Leon and Luna attended, recently built on the outskirts of Nibelheim. He sighed.

"Leon was playing with the other kids from his class on the plains. We had a field trip. The other children were, again, bullying him for being tiny, and I told them to stop and include him in the games. They allowed him in but the bullying started again. Eventually he was circled in by the others and before I could intervene…"

I glared. "Go on"

"He transformed into… something, and attacked the children. Two of them are barely clinging to life right now because of him"

In my shock I nearly dropped my child to the ground. Leon sobbed even louder now, reaching hysterical.

He had transformed?

I looked over at Vincent. His gaze was hard and without emotion, but it was evident what he was thinking.

"What did he… transform into?" Vincent asked.

The principal shook his head. "It happened too fast, but it was some kind of beast. All I could make out was the purple hide and white mane"

He might as well have punched me in the face. From the description it was evident. Leon had turned into a Galian Beast. My son, 8 years old, had transformed to protect himself and in the process nearly murdered several of his classmates. It was the same abilities as his father. This couldn't be happening.

At this exact moment, Luna arrived home from her class. Noticing the commotion, she came over to my side, staring intently at her crying brother in my arms.

"Mom, what's happened?"

I shook my head slightly, sending her a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry Luna, but it will have to wait"

"It was over quickly and Leon transformed back after just a few seconds." The principal continued. "Otherwise I assure you we wouldn't be here just to speak with you. I do realize that he is at the age where they start to develop their Limit Skills, but this is far from normal. This is dangerous"

"Your whole family isn't… normal"

This time it was the mayor of Nibelheim, who emerged from the crowds to take the word.

"Just look at _her_" He pointed a condescending finger at my eldest child, like she was some sort of filthy mutt on the street.

"That _thing_ isn't normal either. Who knows what damage she'll be able to do in time"

I struggled immensely to refrain from punching his face. However, as I saw Luna's eyes tear up at the harsh words directed at her, I instinctively took a step to the side, grabbing her shoulder and dragging her in between me and Vincent to make her feel safer. She looked from her father to me, confusion and sadness evident in her eyes.

"Have I done something wrong…?" she asked, voice breaking. Hearing Luna sob brought Vincent out of his trance and he held out his arm to pull her towards his body.

"No Luna, don't worry" he said silently, petting her head. She held onto his leg, shedding soundless tears onto the fabric of his trousers.

"Do you have to speak so harshly to her? She's just a child" Vincent said, voice tainted with disdain. The mayor scoffed, completely brushing his argument off.

"That girl is supposed to be twelve years old but is still half the size of the others girls her age… who knows what she is! Now that this has happened with Leon, our suspicions are confirmed. There is something wrong with you and your family. We know nothing about what he or Luna can be capable of in enraged or pressured. Or what any of you can be for that matter…"

He sent us a suspicious glare. Vincent looked even paler than usual.

"The villagers and I have had enough. We can't risk anything like this happening again. For the sake of protecting our small town, this is the only thing we can do. We hope you understand and pray for the children to make it through"

He handed Vincent the piece of paper he was holding. Vincent read slowly, without even blinking. After he was done, he bowed his head to the crowds.

"I am truly sorry for what we have caused you. We won't be any trouble anymore"

He handed me the paper before turning around, walking back towards the house with swift steps and Luna under his arm. I stared down at the single, short page in my hands. My stomach sank.

It was a declaration, expelling us from Nibelheim.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry for the length of this, I'll make the rest of the chapters way shorter. x3<br>It has really been a while since I last frolicked here on with all you lovely members out there. I have been stuck with personal writing projects for the past years but, out of nowhere, had a few ideas for a sequel for this story. So I'll do my best to finish this up but I won't rush, so please do hang in there if it drags on a bit. Thank you so much to all of you who has enjoyed my first story. I really do hope you will enjoy this sequel as well. ~Crimson Heaven


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagnosis

Chapter 2

Tifa

And with that, everything was over. We moved a few days later, back to Edge and the bar as we had nowhere else to go. Luckily they took us in without questions and long days blended into each other. Both Leon and Luna were brought in for several medical tests, along with their father. Days turned to weeks and eventually, we were called in for results. As I sat beside my husband in the sterile hospital office, I had no idea what to expect. Vincent's expression suggested he felt the same way.

"So" the doctor started, pushing his spectacles closer to his forehead. He had just received our file from a nearby clinic and together they had processed the results.

"Let's recap a bit. I need to make sure everything matches up"

He turned his eyes towards Vincent, who instantly straightened up in his seat.

"You were experimented on during your youth, correct?"

Vincent nodded.

"Do you know for how long the experiments went on?"

"No. They started when I was 27. Beyond that I do not know"

"What research was done on you?"

"I was shot and used as a test subject by Professor Hojo of Shinra. Mako and possibly Jenova cells, but I am not sure. What he did to me I'm not sure of either but when I woke it was easy to tell that I was different from before, even if he deemed me an "failed experiment"

"How so?"

"I woke up in a body different than my own. Whatever Hojo did to me, it made me able to transform into different beasts. It completely replaced my old Limit skills, which I no longer can recall what was. When I changed, I would lose most control of myself but I have regained a lot of control during the later years"

"How long ago was this?"

I looked over at Vincent in pity. How many times did he have to recite this over and over again to different people? I knew it was painful for him.

"Forty years or so"

The doctor raised an eyebrow, although almost unnoticed.

"And how old are you now?"

"76"

The doctor kept his stern gaze while peeking into the notes in front of him, comparing the story with the results.

"There is no reason not to believe your claim" he said, looking back up at us.

"Our tests support it. Your body is aging, but not changing, so telling your real age was the easy part. The harder part is understanding what caused it, but I am afraid that is way beyond what we can do at the current time. What we can tell however, is that Professor Hojo's alterations aren't physical in the way we first thought"

Vincent straightened up in his chair again. He looked extremely worn out. I reached out to touch his hand and he clenched around it tightly.

"What exactly does that mean?"

The words came swiftly and effortlessly.

"It's genetic. Your genes are altered, not your physique. Whatever Hojo did to you changed your DNA and genetic building blocks so drastically that calling you a human would be incorrect."

His expression changed and he looked over at me.

"This is why your children are affected as well. The physical growth of the youngest is slow at best, while in your daughter it has come to a complete halt. They have inherited your genes Mr. Valentine, both transformation abilities and long lifespan. You can prepare to have them around for a very long time"

It took a few moments for us to let this new information sink in. When I married Vincent and we eventually decided to start a family, this possibility wasn't even close to crossing my mind. After the shock had subsided, I managed to take the word.

"What can we do about the transformation process?"

His eyes trailed from me to Vincent, who still held onto my hand. His expression was impossible to read.

"You, Mr. Valentine, must teach them. This may sound harsh but you might need to build a safety cage somewhere for the moments where they do transform and work on restrain and self-control. If you lose control over them they can do a whole lot of damage and even hurt people. Right now they don't know what they are doing so you have to be careful"

Vincent nodded in understanding. I tried to picture my children thrashing about in a steel cage, but the thought became far too terrifying.

"Do you have full control over your transformation Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent nodded. "I can transform at will, yes"

"And the file mentions several monsters you were able to transform into. How many can you transform into now?"

"Only one. I don't know why but it's the only one I'm able to do"

"And said transformation is the mythical Galian Beast, yes?"

Vincent nodded again. It was clear he was tired of the same routine, over and over. Now he knew they were just asking questions they already knew the answer to.

"Yes. The same as my children"

"Then I suggest that whenever they do transform, lock both of you inside the cage and transform along with them. It will be easier for them to see you as one of them and you'll probably restrain them easier"

"So training can be done in beast form?" I asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Actually it is preferable if you try that out first. As they get easier to deal with and learn to control themselves to some extent, you can go back to tutor them as humans. Until that time, I would advise you Tifa to leave this job to Vincent. It is far too dangerous for a human, even with the reputation and experience you have"

Vincent nodded in agreement.

"No my wife will be left out. I'll make sure"

I felt my stomach sink. I would be… left out? Left out of what? Raising our children? While I knew well that what they said was probably true, it still left me feeling helpless. While I was happy with a diagnosis and possible treatment for my children, I was still trying to comprehend the extent of what all of this meant. While happy knowing Vincent would have our children around for a very long lifespan, I was still depressed about the fact that I would die so soon in comparison. I would probably not even live to see them grow into young adults.

I walked back to 7th Heaven alone that night, deeply immersed in my own thoughts. Was this fate something I had to accept or… was there something that could be done about it?

I knew whatever I might end up doing could go drastically wrong, but the more I thought about it, the more determined I became.

If there was a way, I would find it, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So here's chapter 2 after a short delay. I'm not sure how long it will take for me to finish up number 3, but I'll get it done as soon as I find time for it. Most of this so far have been for introduction and the story will pick up from this point on. Thank you so much all my faithful readers, your feedback really means a lot to me!

~CrimsonHeaven


	3. Chapter 3 - A Glass Half Full

Chapter 3

Vincent

When I woke up, Tifa wasn't in her usual spot next to me. I sat up, gently rubbing the sleepiness out of my eye with the back of my hand. I couldn't remember Tifa coming to bed last night at all and not seeing her here now made me a bit uneasy. I knew things had been difficult the past weeks in particular and she had struggled more than usual with the recent revelations. As her husband it pained me deeply that there was nothing I could do to relieve her. I didn't blame her at all however, as the reality of her being the sole person left behind to die after a normal life span had to be quite harsh. It was for me as well, since picturing Tifa's inevitable death had never been an easy task.

I swiftly got to my feet to get dressed, grabbing my ordinary outfit consisting of a simple navy colored shirt and black trousers. While buttoning the shirt, I suddenly noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. I walked over to pick it up, noticing it was Tifa's handwriting.

"_When you wake up, I'll already be gone. I have some business to take care of down town at the clinic. I'll be back this evening, so don't worry. I love you._

_Tifa"_

I instantly relaxed more, seeing there was a reason for her absence. Still, it had been a long time since I woke up alone, and the feeling was vastly unfamiliar to me. I grinned to myself, realizing how different I indeed was from before. 15 years ago I would rather wake up alone, not caring where I was. Now, starting the day without my beloved wife by my side seemed like an absolute waste.

Marlene was already up when I got downstairs. She stood behind the bar washing glasses and cups, getting everything ready for opening hours. She looked up as I entered the room, smiling at me.

"Good morning Vincent, you're up early. "

I nodded to her, brushing away a few locks of hair from my eyes. I was still quite tired.

"Morning Marlene. Yeah, I just couldn't sleep"

I looked over at the massive stack of glasses in front of her that she was readying for customers.

"Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it; it's my job after all"

I brushed the comment off, walking up next to her and grabbed a washcloth. Marlene was horribly proud and usually had a hard time letting others do her work. But today, I really wanted something to keep myself busy with.

"No, I'd rather help out if I may. The kids won't wake up for a while longer so I have nothing to do until then."

Marlene smiled.

"Thank you. It's nice to have some help around here again."

"Doesn't Barret help out now and then?"

She shook her head.

"No, not really. Dad is way too busy with his new oil field these days. Cid and Shera are helping him prepare for the drilling so he keeps saying that "The big bucks are just around the corner".

She imitated his gruff, low voice, holding up a balled fist into the air. I grinned.

"I'm happy to hear he's doing well. Does he see you often?"

Marlene looked thoughtful, wiping the glass she was holding without concentration. I noticed she created more fingerprints on it than she wiped off.

"He comes around whenever he has time"

"Time to pick on me, that is"

Denzel suddenly came out from the back room, carrying another tray of newly cleaned plates, glasses and cups. His shaggy, light-brown hair was messy and his normally vibrant blue eyes not by far as energetic as usual. I grinned, knowing how much abuse he took from Barret for being interested in his daughter.

"Did Marlene drag you out of bed to help out?"

Denzel frowned.

"You could say that. I wanted to take Marlene out for a date, but she refused because of work, so this is the only way I can spend time with her"

Marlene blushed slightly, hiding her face away from Denzel's sight.

"I told you I don't have time for dating; I have a bar to run"

Seeing Marlene's expression, it was hard not to break out into laughter. The attraction between them was obvious and despite Marlene's words, I knew she actually would like to go with him.

I grabbed the tray from Denzel's hands, walking over to the end of the counter to put them down.

"I can handle the bar. Why don't you two go off and have some fun?" I said, making Marlene nearly drop her glass.

"What? Why would you do that? Do you even have any experience in bartending?"

"Do you question my abilities?" I asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed again, looking away into the far end of the room.

"Besides, my kids are restless and have nagged both me and Tifa about helping out here for a while. After all the stories you've told them about tending the bar as a 4 year old when Tifa was gone, I guess it is to be expected."

Marlene still didn't look at me. Denzel however, had lit up so significantly that he could give a bonfire a run for its money.

"Let's just accept Vincent's proposal and have some fun today!" he said, grabbing both of Marlene's hands. She stared at him like he was some sort of alien from a different planet.

"Barret can't keep forbidding me to date you forever, Marlene. I'm not going to give up, so please come along with me today"

She kept looking from Denzel to me, obviously torn. I smiled slightly, nodding my head to indicate it was okay. Barret had opposed any relationship between the two the moment he saw the signs when they were teens, making his and Denzel's relationship a strained one at best. However, I knew well that it wasn't personal. Marlene was his little treasure and being a single dad, he was just a bit overprotective at times. I was pretty sure it would be equally hard for me when Luna reached the age where she began to date, but luckily that was still years away.

"You'll do me a favor by giving me something to do with Luna and Leon, I assure you" I said, making Marlene smile.

"Fine, if you want to I'll be more than happy to accept. Just don't tell dad, will you? He's far too hot headed and will just start trouble if he knows"

I nodded. "Just go on and have some fun, will you? While I don't oppose a relationship between you, I have no need of watching you get all lovey-dovey"

Marlene gave me a final shove in embarrassment before she left through the back, holding Denzel's hand. I smiled as I watched them, thinking how lovely it was to be young. If things progressed to a serious level between the two, I was sure Barret would come around sooner or later. Denzel was a good guy and would rattle heaven and earth to keep Marlene happy. He was really passionate about everything he did and had worked under Cloud the past years to be able to afford a house. He was a hard worker and Cloud did a great job as a foster parent, so there was no doubt in my mind that he would do just fine. All he needed was time.

"Dad?"

I looked up, having fallen into deep thought as I mindlessly wiped the glasses in front of me. Luna walked into the room, still in her nightgown, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Luna" I said, trying not to laugh at the sight. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"I was just getting up for a glass of water…" she groaned, obviously reading my expression. I filled one I had just finished cleaning and handed it to her. She emptied it all in one go.

"Why are you behind the bar? Where is Marlene?" she asked, putting the glass down in front of me.

"Marlene went on a date, so I took over her job for today"

My daughter's eyes widened.

"You? You'll bartend?"

I nodded, winking at her.

"Why of course. Don't think your old man can handle it?"

Luna giggled slightly.

"It's not that… I just never pictured you in a setting like this. I wish auntie Marlene would have asked me instead"

I nodded, grinning slightly to myself.

"I'm not doing it alone. You're helping out, right?"

Luna stared at me for a few seconds, eyes blank.

"What?"

"You always wanted to try it, right? Or have you had a change of heart?"

She shook her head, still not uttering a single word. At least now she was completely awake.

"What did mom say?"

"Mom is out for today, so it'll just be us. It's fine"

"All day?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, all day. Go wake Leon, get changed, and bring him down here. I'll give you your designated jobs as soon as you do"

Luna bolted up the stairs before I could even finish the sentence, screaming for her brother. I laughed slightly to myself, wishing Tifa could have been here to see her enthusiasm. A few minutes later she came running back down, dragging her brother by the arm. They lined up in front of me, like soldiers awaiting command. The sight nearly made me lose it again. Their clothes were buttoned wrong, and Leon's pants were threatening to make a dangerous leap towards the floor. I walked around the counter and kneeled before them, petting Luna's bed-head gently.

"While I love this enthusiasm, you have to remember one thing kids; presentation. How you look has a direct effect on the customers, so it is important that you are decent"

I pointed a finger towards Luna's blouse and the mess she had made with her buttons, before doing the same with Leon. He shifted slightly to look at it, and the movement made his pants slide down. I grabbed them by his tiny belt halfway down his thighs.

"This will be your first lesson, got it? It's not just about the presentation of the bar; it's also about the staff. We all need to look our best, yes?"

Luna hurried to button her blouse correctly and rushed upstairs to find a comb, while I helped a squirming Leon out with his trousers. I had to admit this was fun. Seeing my children this excited was something I hadn't experienced since before we were expelled from Nibelheim. And to think all it took was something as simple as this.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, I sat in a chair in my room, trying to keep my eyes focused on the newspaper in front of me. The hours had passed quickly and before we knew it, Marlene and Denzel were back to take over. I had just finished up tucking in two exhausted yet equally happy children, who both could assure me they would bartend when they grew up. I grinned slightly to myself, shaking my head from side to side. How I wished Tifa would have been around to see it.<p>

I had almost dozed off when the door suddenly opened, making me lift my head in surprise and sending the newspaper flying to the floor. Tifa smiled slightly as she closed the door behind her, carrying a small bag with some paperwork sticking out of it.

"Hello" she said as I got out of the chair to greet her. She tip-toed and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm so late. It took a lot longer than I had expected"

"Anything to report?" I asked, noticing the paperwork in her bag bore the logo of the Central Clinic. She sent the bag a quick glance before shaking her head, not looking at me.  
>"No, just the same old stuff. There's no cure, no treatment, and nothing we can do. But they are in perfect health, so we needn't worry"<p>

Her voice was low and monotonous, as if she was reading something she had rehearsed from before. I stared at her as she quickly shut the bag and carried it to her bedside, before proceeding to change into her nightwear with her back towards me. Something about her seemed a bit… off.

"Tifa?" I asked, making her stiffen for a second as she tore her top over her head. She didn't turn to look at me.

"Yes?"

I walked over to her, placing my hands on her waist, and leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"Are you sure nothing happened? You seem a bit distant"

She stayed silent for a few moments, before turning around. Her reddish brown eyes looked tired, yet had a faint shimmer in them that I didn't see before. She gave me a slight smile.

"I'm sorry Vincent, I guess it's just been a long day. Just give me a moment to change. We can talk after that"

I nodded before she turned around again, starting to fiddle with her nightgown.

"What did you and the kids do today?"

"They wanted to be like mommy and auntie, so we bartended for the day" I said, sitting back down in my chair, picking up the disheveled remains of my newspaper. Tifa turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Really? Marlene really let you take over her job for once?"

I nodded, grinning slightly.

"She had a date, so she wasn't hard to persuade"

Tifa giggled.

"Ah, I should have figured. When I came in, Barret was downstairs scolding Denzel for "looking at his daughter wrong". I wonder when he'll realize she's 20 years old"

"I don't think a father will ever really be ready for his daughter dating…" I muttered, easily understanding his position. My comment made Tifa laugh again. After finishing putting on her nightgown, Tifa came over and, instead of going for her chair, instead chose to snuggle down on my lap. I didn't complain.

"So, when Luna wants to start dating, you'll sit like a maniac-father, perched with your gun in the window?"

I grinned. "Fully loaded"

She returned my smile, snuggling up towards my neck. We sat like that for a few moments, listening to the sound of a slight drizzle hitting the window pane outside. While it was normally a relaxing experience for me, I couldn't shake off the feeling Tifa had given me earlier. I knew something was up, and I knew she was simply stalling because she was afraid to tell me what it was.

"Vincent?"

I stiffened.

"Yes?"

"You were right. I do have something important to talk to you about…"

She raised her head, eyes glossy as they met my own. I held my breath, not being able to read her expression at all, and it terrified me. I had no idea what to prepare for.

"I know our situation is kind of a mess right now, and I know I haven't really been all that… present, the past weeks. It's been difficult, and I haven't really known how to deal with it all"

I nodded, gently petting her hair.

"I know, but I understand. We all do. But look at our children, they are doing great. Leon hasn't had an episode in weeks"

Tifa closed her eyes, breathing in heavily as she laid her hand on top of mine.

"I know this might not be the time, but there's nothing I can do about it really…"

She gently removed my hand and kissed my palm, before moving it towards her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant"

The words came effortlessly and gently, yet smashed into me with so much force I thought I would be blown out of the chair. I froze in place, staring at her in disbelief with my mouth wide open.

"W-what…?" I breathed, somehow regaining my speech. " But… after Leon…"

She nodded, eyes tearing up as she smiled.

"I know, but it happened. After all this time and it happened. They said it's a miracle…"

I kept staring at her, not knowing at all what to say. After Leon was born, there were some complications and the doctors said it was highly unlikely she would be able to become pregnant again. Since both Tifa and I wanted more children, it was initially hard on both of us. Because of that, actually grasping what my wife was trying to tell me at this moment was incredibly difficult. But slowly but surely, it started to sink in.

I clenched my fingers carefully towards her abdomen, feeling the warmth radiating from underneath her gown. There was a little life inside her. It was a little child. My child.

"We… are actually having a baby…?" I squeaked, not at all recognizing my own voice.

Tifa nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks as she kept grinning.

"Yes dear... You're going to be a dad again"

Without thinking I pounced on my wife, hugging her to my chest as if my life depended on it. Disbelief and confusion was suddenly completely replaced with all-consuming happiness, seeing that our dream of more children would come true after so many years and so much grief. Tifa cried onto my neck as I held her, and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. Despite all the hardship we had faced the past weeks, we were now blessed with the addition of another family member; the family member that was deemed impossible all those years before. I was beyond the moon.

"Judging by this reaction, I assume you are happy?" Tifa asked, voice cracking.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, lifting her so I could see her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She hesitated, looking away.

"You know, just with everything that's happened and what we have learned about Leon and Luna the past months… I feared having another child would put even more strain on us"

I shook my head.

"No, not at all. We know what we are up against. We know how to deal with it"

I kissed her forehead gently, returning my hand to her abdomen.

"It'll all be fine. I swear it"

Her smile returned and she gently cupped my cheek, stroking my cheek and jawline with her thumb.

"It will be a bit different this time, because of the complications. I'll need to consult with a specialist regularly and as soon as possible, so I will have to travel away for a few days"

I looked at her, not really too eager on the thought of her even leaving my sight for the next seven months.

"Where do you need to go?"

"There's a specialist in Icicle Inn. Apparently he's the best in the field"

I frowned.

"That's a long trip"

She nodded.

"I know, but it's for the baby. If something should happen, it could end badly for me too. I really can't imagine what I'd do if I lost it…"

She gently cradled her belly, closing her eyes.

"It will only be for a few days. I'll arrange with Cid to fly me there and then pick me up when it's over. Since Barret is back here for a few days, he has some time off anyway. You needn't worry"

I sighed, pulling her into another hug.

"First you tell me you are pregnant and then you are telling me you'll go all the way to Icicle Inn by yourself. Of course I worry!"

She sent me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked, sighing deeply, but I already knew the answer. Tifa would want me here, with the children, in case something happened. I was the one in charge of their Limit Skill training, and if they were to suddenly transform, I needed to be there for them.

I eventually relented, and Tifa called Cid to arrange the trip for the next morning, while I would stay at home with the kids. As I lay in bed that night, holding onto the sleeping form of my wife, I knew sleep would not come easily. My mind was racing and my emotions all over the place. I was worried. I was anxious. I was shocked and I was stressed. But most of all, beyond anything else, I was so happy I thought I would explode. We were going to be mother and father to yet another lovely child, and my children would get a sibling. When I finally drifted off into sleep, it was with a smile firmly plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>It's certainly been a while, but I'm back with more! I started this at a bad time, seeing I got caught up in my studies and work, so I didn't get a lot of time to really sit down and write for fun. But inspiration struck me during the holidays, so I was able to continue after a long break. I have planned the whole thing from start to finish, so hopefully I'll be able to update it a lot more frequently through the following weeks. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading! Sorry for the length, I just don't seem to have any self restraint.<p>

~Crimson Heaven


	4. Chapter 4 - The Father

Chapter 4

Vincent

"Hey Vinnie, pour me some more of that stuff, will you?"

I grinned slightly to myself, hearing the tone of Cid's voice. He was already feeling it. Never the less, I eagerly obliged, happy to be able to spend some time off with them again. Barret, Cid and I were at 7th Heaven, having a drink to relax after a hard day of work. I had been with them preparing for Barret's oil drilling, and now they were all set to start their work after Cid picked up Tifa the next day. Cid gave me a wink as I filled his glass, obviously content.

"What is this stuff anyway?"

"Whisky" I said, offering Barret who sat across me a refill. He didn't complain either.

"Whisky, huh…" Cid breathed, staring at the liquid in his glass like it was a long lost treasure. "It sure hits the spot"

Barret nodded in silent agreement, as all of us took a sip from our drinks. I had to admit this was nice. It had been two days since Tifa left, and after today's call, I had started to relax more. All was well, and she was 3 months pregnant. I was free to tell the others if I wished.

"Why did Tifa leave anyway?" Barret asked, looking from Cid to me. "She needed some time away from ya?"

I grimaced at his playful tone.

"Wouldn't you had you been married to me?"

Cid and Barret laughed, taking another sip from their whisky. The smell clouding our table was smoky and stung in my nostrils. From behind the bar, Marlene sent me a quick glance.

"Now there's a scary thought"

I laughed along.

"I concur"

"She had some business, right?" Cid asked, digging his blue eyes into mine. They were slightly glossy.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked. Cid shook his head.

"No, she simply said she had something to attend to. I was extremely curious, but she seemed to be a bit on the secretive side, so I didn't press the matter further"

Barret laughed slightly, putting his glass down on the table.

"Probably an affair then. Tough luck, Vinnie"

I frowned.

"Yeah right"

"Ooooo" Cid hummed, downing his whisky and quickly asked me for another one. I didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Sorry Barret, this one seems to be too confident for you to sway"

Barret laughed.

"Clearly. Did something good happen? Ya haven't been able to wipe that grin off yer face all day"

"I guess you could say that" I said, lowering my gaze to my drink, staring at it for a few moments. When I looked back up, it was hard to avoid laughing loudly. Both Barret and Cid were looking at me intently, and Marlene had frozen to the spot behind the bar, clearly eavesdropping.

"Had I known this would be a night of gossip, I would have worn my pretty dress"

Both Barret and Cid laughed, and I could see the corner of Marlene's mouth twitch.

"Can't blame us old men for bein' curious, can ya?" Barret said, making Cid nod violently.

"Fine, she's there for a visit to the Icicle Inn Clinic. It's nothing serious"

"About the wee ones?" Cid asked. I nodded, failing to kill the smile that wanted out.

"Both yes and no. It's about _A _wee one"

Barret and Cid both looked at me with confusion, obviously not understanding what I was getting at despite my emphasis. But clearly, one person got the message. Before I could react, Marlene had jumped over the bar with a squeal and threw herself at me, making my chair tip backwards. We both fell onto the floor, Marlene clinging onto my neck like a baby as she sobbed hysterically. I started laughing at her reaction, and gently pet her back.

"That happy, huh?"

She nodded repeatedly, not removing her head from my shirt.

"Congratulations" she whispered, and finally pulled away to look at me. She wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Sorry about that, I was just so excited"

I gave her a small nod.

"Thank you, Marlene"

We untangled ourselves to get back up, where I was met with two pairs of bewildered eyes. I smiled at them before picking up the chair and sat back down alongside them.

"Congratulations-what?" Barret said, obviously still not following. Marlene turned away from me to look at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're so dense dad, really"

She gave me one last look, smiled and returned to her spot behind the bar, eagerly tending to an impatient customer who angrily demanded where the hell she bolted off to just as he was placing an order.

Both Barret and Cid looked back at me.

"What's up? I'm completely lost here" Barret muttered.

I grinned.

"I can tell"

"Well?" Cid pressed, leaning forward in his seat. It was obvious they were both impatient by now. I gave a deep sigh before looking back up at them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Turns out we are having another one"

Both of them stared at me like I had just descended from heaven. From behind the bar, I could see Marlene smile brightly.

"Yer… havin' a…?" Barret asked carefully. I nodded.

"Yeah. Turns out I'm going to be a father again"

"Really?" Cid exclaimed, lighting up like a firecracker, and picked up his glass to clink it towards mine. "Damn, Vinnie, you still got it, eh?! I'm happy for you!"

Barret hit me so hard in the back I almost slammed my face into the table. My whisky flew out of my glass from the sudden shift, splattering onto the wooden floor.

"Hey, congratulations man! And at yer age? Yer somethin' else aren't ya?!"

I grinned slightly to myself, stretching slightly after Barret's manhandling. He sure was recognizable by the touch.

"Thank you. We had given up on it a long time ago, so it really surprised us both"

They both nodded in synch.

"Sure, it's really great news. Personally, I don't get how you can even think of a third. One bloody kid is enough" Cid said, sipping on his drink mindlessly.

"Don't let Shera hear you say that" I said, treating myself to a refill. "I heard she told Tifa she was dying to have another"

Cid's expression morphed in an instant.

"Damn that woman…" he breathed. "That's all she nags me about. I'm getting far too old for this shit"

Both Barret and I broke into laughter, seeing his expression. Their daughter, Venus, had inherited traits from both their parents; her mother's looks and her father's attitude and foul mouth. She was also a talented technician and mechanic, despite being only 14, since she grew up helping her parents with their work on airship construction. Despite being a handful at times, she was a remarkably sweet girl, and my children adored her endlessly.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket, making me straighten up instantly. I looked at the display, and the caller ID was not one I recognized.

"Excuse me for a second" I said to the two men, and they both nodded to me. As I walked over to the staircase to take the call on the upper floor, I could hear the two starting a conversation about "the hell it was to raise a teenager". I couldn't help but grin.

Halfway up the stairs I flipped open my phone to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, is this Mr. Vincent Valentine?"

It was a man's voice, and not one I recognized. I nodded, forgetting the caller couldn't see me.

"Yes, indeed. What can I help you with?"

"I'm sorry for calling this late. I'm with the police department of Icicle Inn, and we need you to come here as soon as possible"

I stiffened, stopping at the top of the staircase with my hand on the railing.

"What… has happened? Is something wrong?"

The man hesitated before speaking. I didn't even notice I wasn't breathing.

"It's about your wife, Tifa Valentine"

"Is she okay?!" I breathed into the phone, not at all sure if the caller had heard it or not. My blood was racing and my head was spinning. Fear completely took me over, and it took every little piece of strength I had to simply stand upright.

No. Please God, no.

The man at the other end sighed deeply.

"I'm terribly sorry…"

* * *

><p>I'm really happy I got this done this soon, as I really can't wait to continue this story, and avoid being as late as I did between chapters 2 and 3. I hope the length of this chapter is more bearable as well, as I for once managed to avoid going nuts like I use to. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the next one. I really ended it at a bad time, huh? Thanks for reading!<p>

~CrimsonHeaven


	5. Chapter 5 - Sorrow

Chapter 5

Vincent

I don't really remember how I got to Icicle Inn. Before I knew what had happened, I was standing in the snow, staring into the charred remains of what had used to be the town's inn, and the people who had been in there during the fire. My mind was completely blank and I felt completely numb. I couldn't even feel the icy touch of the snowflakes as they carefully descended in the windless night and landed on my face. The body of Tifa, now covered up with a white sheet, had been almost impossible to identify, aiding my growing disbelief over the reality of the situation. How on earth could this be real? How could I believe this was the truth? My wife, dead? There was just no way my mind would process it.

"Mr. Valentine"

I didn't turn around. I didn't even know if I could. All I could do was stare into the pile of cindered wood, wondering how on earth this could be happening.

"Mr. Valentine" the man repeated, and I summoned strength I didn't know I had to face him. He held out his hand towards me, handing me a little piece of sparkling jewelry.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Please come and talk to us when you are ready" was all he said, not overstaying his welcome, and turned to walk into a nearby building. I stared into my palm. It was Tifa's wedding ring. Parts of it were blackened, probably due to being engulfed in flames. I turned it over and peeked inside it, seeing the engraved words "Always and Forever" shine back at me from inside the ring. The words hit me like a train, making me fall to my knees in despair as the reality of the situation suddenly hit home.

The person I loved. My partner. My wife. The mother of my children.

Tifa was gone.

"No…" I breathed through gritted teeth, falling over into a pile in the snow covered street, clenching her ring in my hand.

It was not her time yet. I knew I would lose her someday, but even a distant day of old age was too soon. This was a nightmare. She had so many years left, and so many things to experience before she passed. She also had yet to…

I let out a scream in agony as my emotions took me over completely, threatening to tear me into pieces. My unborn child. Our little miracle, the one we thought we would never see, who we only a few days ago were so happy were coming into this world…

Now I had lost them both.

* * *

><p>*A few days later*<p>

Despite the banishment, we were allowed to bury Tifa in Nibelheim. It felt like the only right thing to do, as it was the town she grew up in, and it was also where both her parents had died. While we couldn't settle down there again, we were allowed to visit her grave whenever we wished.

Beforehand, I had been informed of how good it would do me, and that funerals were a cleansing experience. A time to grieve with your loved ones and remember the one you all lost, helping each other to cope with the sadness. To me, all that seemed utter nonsense.

I could hardly stand staying present for it, but I knew that I had to try to endure; if not for the sake of grieving, then for my children.

Leon and Luna were both devastated, and the only thing that kept me functioning was my instinct and desire to stay strong for them. They had lost the person most important to them, and now they needed me more than ever, no matter how hard it was on me. I held them for the entirety of the ceremony, and they had both clung on for dear life. Leon was a wreck, and didn't stop crying for even a second through the hour it took from start until they lay her into the ground. His little body was covered in gauze, as he had lost it when I first told them and turned into a Galian Beast, wrecking the entire interior of their room and injuring himself quite badly in the process. In contrast, Luna almost didn't cry at all. I figured she was like me, not really being able to process what was going on. In all honesty, her reaction worried me more, as I was afraid the denial would cause her to break down quite severely later. But nobody decided how they would react in a decimating event like this, and I was quite surprised I was even able to function at all.

After the ceremony ended, all of us were to gather in the town inn for a small get together before we left for Edge. As the crowd dispersed, Shera came over to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My deepest condolences, Vincent. I cannot begin to imagine how hard this must be for you"

I nodded my head in appreciation for her words.

"Thank you, Shera. I don't know how, but…" My voice broke, and I took a few seconds to gather myself. I needed to stay strong in front of the children.

"We'll get through this"

She nodded, and the children turned to hug her. She looked up at me as she held them close to her chest.

"I can take the children back if you would like a moment" she offered, petting a still sobbing Leon. I nodded.

"Thank you. Are you okay going with auntie Shera, kids?"

Luna nodded without a sound, but Leon turned to look at me.

"What are you going to do, dad?"

The panic in his voice was evident, and it almost made me lose it. I kneeled in front of my child, pulling him into a deep hug.

"I'm not going anywhere little guy, don't you worry. I just want a moment to say a few words to mommy, and then I'll be right in"

Leon looked at me, eyes red and swollen. I pet his brown hair gently, only now realizing just how much it looked like Tifa's.

"You promise?"

I nodded.

"Of course, I promise. We'll go back out after the gathering to talk to mommy together, yes?"

Leon fell silent, trying to wipe his face clear of tears. But for every tear he wiped off, another took its place.

"You think she'll hear us?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"Truth be told, I don't know. But wherever she is, I am sure your voice and feelings will reach her"

Luna suddenly broke from Shera's embrace and rushed into my arms alongside her brother, finally crying. I kissed their heads repeatedly as I held their tiny bodies, so grateful I still had them. They were all I had left and I would protect them with my life.

"We'll all go, right?" I said, petting my daughter's back. Luna nodded repeatedly.

"You go back inside to the others with auntie Shera and think about what you want to tell mommy later, okay? I will only be a few minutes"

Both my children broke from the embrace and straightened up, wiping their tears. Leon turned and grabbed Shera's hand, yet Luna hesitated. Her tears kept flowing as she stared at me, her lower lip shaking as she tried to control herself.

"Dad…"

"Yes, love?"

She suddenly rushed towards me again, hugging me as tightly as she could. I held her tight, kissing the top of her head as I struggled to contain my emotions. I knew I had said we would recover from this, but where on earth did we start?

"I love you, dad… I love you…" my daughter breathed repeatedly, crying onto the dark fabric of my shirt. Despite being in pieces, my heart swelled. This was my purpose; taking care of Tifa's legacy. My most precious children. Our children.

"I love you too, my dearest daughter. Don't you ever forget that"

We broke from the hug and to my surprise, Luna smiled at me through her tears, before joining her brother alongside Shera. She gave me a nod as she turned to walk towards the inn, leading Leon and Luna by their hands.

I stared after them for a moment as they walked away and out of sight, before turning towards Tifa's grave. Two tiny monuments of one life half-lived and one that never even got to see a single sunrise. It was just all too much.

"Tifa…" I started, testing my voice as I searched for the words.

"I never thought I'd be standing here this soon, talking to you as your journey back to the planet was completed… Losing you is the most painful thing I have ever endured, and I miss you endlessly. But wherever you are, I need you to know something"

I hesitated, choking a sob that threatened to slip out.

"I will do whatever it takes to take care of our children. I will watch over them and keep them safe. I will help them through this grief, hell, I need them too…"

I wiped away a few tears that escaped my eyelids, breathing in heavily.

"But I swear to you, as soon as the initial shock and sorrow has settled… The moment we find some sort of… normal existence. I will find out what happened. I'll never be able to accept this, unless I get to know what you died for. I promise I won't be reckless… The children cannot lose me as well. But I will find out what happened to you. I have to"

I wiped my face again, trying to compose myself to get back to the inn and see the others. After a few moments of preparation, I turned around, only to be met with a pair of sparkling mako eyes.

Cloud was standing a few feet away from me, staring at me. He had dark circles underneath his eyelids, yet his gaze was alert and determined.

"Sorry if I imposed" he said; voice gruff. I shook my head slightly.

"It's fine. I was just about to go back to the inn"

He walked up to my side, staring at Tifa's grave and the tiny tablet next to hers.

"Life is just too cruel, isn't it?"

I nodded, not really sure what to answer him. He reached out a hand and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. I don't really know how to express it, but…"

I turned to look at him, grateful.

"Thank you, but you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry as well, I know Tifa was your closest friend."

He smiled painfully, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Yeah… I was never able to picture losing her, and then it happened like this…"

He shook his head repeatedly.

"I don't even know what this is. There's no purpose, no reason. It's just… meaningless"

I lowered my gaze, feeling remarkably empty.

"I know how you feel"

"I know, I heard" he said, removing his hand. Silence lingered for a few moments between us. I could tell Cloud had something on his mind, so I didn't speak up nor leave.

"I want to help" he finally said, looking over at me. I met his gaze.

"With what?"

"Getting to the bottom of this. I need to know as well"

He kneeled by Tifa's grave, placing his ring on top of the flowers resting on it, before getting back up. He stopped at my side, hesitating for a moment.

"When the kids have had their chance to grieve and you feel ready to travel, let me know. I'll poke around in the meantime, and I'll help you figure out what happened to her"

He caught my gaze, eyes hard.

"Also, I'll be keeping you out of trouble. They can't lose their father as well, so someone needs to make sure you get back, and in one piece too"

I smiled slightly, nodding my head to him. Words couldn't even begin to describe the fondness I felt for having these people around me. They cared and they loved us, which was exactly what I needed right now. The support they all showed right now was something I could ever repay them for.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'll give you a call"

I lingered for a bit after Cloud left, making sure I was completely composed before I returned to my children. I carefully took out Tifa's wedding ring and held it in my palm. The dark spots from the fire had been cleaned up, and now it looked almost as good as when I first gave it to her so many years ago.

Yes, it was true. My wife was gone, and we had to learn how to go on without her there. But deep down I knew that if I didn't get to know for what reason she perished, I feared it would drive me insane.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, my love…" I said as I carefully took off the chain around my neck, and put her wedding ring on it, before putting it back on.

"I swear it"

* * *

><p>After only a short delay, here is chapter 5. Again, longer, but hopefully you'll bear with me. I don't really decide the lengths of these things as I go. This chapter is really sad, and it taps in quite violently on losses from my own family, so it was remarkably emotional for me to write this. I hope you enjoy it. I am already working on number 6, so hopefully it'll be up really soon. Again, thank you all for reading and for staying with me.<p>

~CrimsonHeaven


End file.
